Ten FatherDaughter Moments
by KaceyO
Summary: Ten Father-Daughter moments to random songs challege with various pairs


_I saw this challenge with Rose/Scorpius and wanted to do one of my own, father daughter style!!_

TEN MOMENTS

Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle/randomize.

Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

Do ten of these and then post them.

**Photobooth by Death Cab for Cutie**

Five year old Lily Luna Potter was having the time of her life at the Muggle carnival.

"Daddy, daddy let's do this!" She said, tugging on Harry's hand and leading him to the photo booth. He looked at Ginny who motioned for him to go; she would take the boys to the rollercoaster. Harry slid in the booth and put Lily on his lap and he put the money in the machine.

"Now you know what you have to do, right Lils?" he asked. "You have to smile and it takes four pictures and prints them out. Can you pick four poses?" she nodded. "Okay what do you want to do first?"

"Stick your tongue out!" She said and they did as the camera flashed. "Make a silly face!" FLASH. "Blow a kiss!" FLASH. "Smile!" She said before the final flash. Harry knew he would keep these pictures forever.

**Don't Stop Believing by Journey**

Victorie Weasley hated living in Shell Cottage sometimes. The closest town was so small it shouldn't even be considered one. She wished she lived in London like Teddy. _Teddy_. She sighed. She was developing quiete the crush on him, even though he was a seventh year and she was entering her fifth. She couldn't pin point when her feelings had changed but she wished she could go somewhere exciting instead of sitting on the rocks, thinking of him. She heard a noise behind her and looked up to see her father joining her.

"You okay sweetheart? You've been out here for hours."

"I'm fine dad, just thinking…" she trailed off. She couldn't tell her father about her feelings for Teddy, he would probably Apparate to London and strangle him. "I just try to believe things are going to work out. But sometimes it doesn't feel like it." Bill put his hand around her should.

"Don't stop believing," he said and they stayed like that for a little while longer.

**All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey**

Angelina looked at the clock. George should have been home by now, she knew the shop was busy before the holiday but it was nearing nine pm and she had to put Roxanne to bed soon. She went into the playroom where she found her coloring at the table.

"Roxy, dear, it's bedtime." She said. The six year old shook her head.

"Not til Daddy is back." She said. Angelina shook her head back, but the sound of George flooing in sent Roxanne flying into the kitchen. "DADDY!" She yelled, jumping in his arms.

"Hi Roxy!" He gave her a squeeze

"I drew this!" she said, handing him the picture. It was presumably of him, since it had red hair and a G on the shirt. "I want you for Christmas." She explained. He smiled.

"That I can give you."

**Butterflies Don't Lie by Kaci Brown**

Lily Evans timidly entered the kitchen and sat down next to her father.

"Can I ask you something Dad?" Alexander Evans put down his paper and looked at his youngest daughter.

"Of course." He said and she took a deep breath.

"Remember when you told me you knew you loved mum when you would look at her and get those butterflies in your stomach? Did you ever think you were…um…wrong?" Her face flushed and Alexander could not help but smile.

"Is this about that Potter boy that introduced himself as your future husband at the platform?" Lily looked mortified at the memory but knew she couldn't lie and nodded. "Well I'll tell you this Lil—in my experience, butterflies don't lie."

"That's what I was afraid of." Lily muttered and put her head on the table.

**Walk Away by Kelly Clarkson**

Lucy Weasley was annoyed. Her boyfriend had been acting like a complete toe-rag over the past month and she just about had it. She walked in the front door after apparating to the townhouse her parents till lived in. She saw her father reading parchment at his desk. He looked up through his horn-rimmed glasses.

"You okay Luce? You look…flushed."

"It's Anthony! He's being absolutely awful! I can't stand it!" She ranted, flinging herself on the couch. "I asked him if he wanted to stay or together or just walk away. He didn't answer. So now I'm here. I walked away." She finished and looked to her father for support. She didn't know why she just confessed everything, Percy Weasley was never known for romantic advice. He took a deep breath.

"Go back and fix it. You shouldn't walk away from the people you love." Something in his voice made Lucy believe him and she got up, kissed her father on the cheek and left to fix things.

**Rockabye by Shawn Mullins**

Arthur Weasley sat in the rocking chair in the nursery, rocking his seventh baby, but his first girl to sleep. She was only a few weeks old but Arthur could already tell she was going to be something special. He knew he would never have to worry about her, she had six older brothers to look after her. But during these scary times, he couldn't help but want to protect her. He not only wanted to protect her from harm but from fear, which could be just as destructive. He rubbed her toes.

"Everything is going to be alright Ginny," he said softly as he continued to rock her.

**My Favorite Mistake by Sheryl Crow**

Ted Tonks laughed as his daughter Dora squealed with glee at the sparks coming out of her father's wand. He couldn't imagine how just two years ago, the thought of being a father had never crossed his mind. He and his wife Andromeda wanted to get settled in their careers first, but Dora made an early and unexpected appearance. Ted watched in awe as her hair changed from pink to blue, like the sparks from his wand. Maybe having her young was a mistake, but she would by far be his favorite mistake.

**Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy**

Jonathan Granger said as he looked around the backyard of what was referred to "The Burrow", which looked quite nice. It was set for a wedding. Set, for his daughter's wedding. Though this was unlike any wedding he had been to with the floating candles and musician-less instruments playing as guests in wild clothes were seated.

He knew Hermione was ready to be married. At twenty two she had a good career in law and she had been dating Ron for a while. (Thank heavens they did not jump into it like her future in-laws Ginny and Harry had. Jonathan liked them, but they had been married when Ginny was barely eighteen and they were expecting their first child five months.) But it still felt bizarre. She would now permanently be connected to the Wizarding World. A world which, yes, had brought her lots of joy but had also at one point put her in grave danger.

A voice behind him broke him out of his thoughts and he turned to see his daughter in a beautiful white gown, reading to be married. _Definitely more than I bargained for_

**I Don't Wanna Be by Gavin DeGraw**

"Father?" Luna Lovegood asked. Xenophillius turned around from his sketch of a narrgle.

"Yes my Luna?"

"Do you think people think we are…odd?" She asked in the dreamy voice, they same as her mothers. Xenophillius looked confused.

"If people think we are odd, wait until they find out that all wizards who are Muggle-born actually have twelve toes!"

"New article?" Luna asked interested.

"New discovery!" Her father answered smiling, which Luna returned. It didn't matter what others thought, she didn't want to be anything else.

**You Can't Stop the Beat from "Hairspray"**

"But he's a Malfoy!" Ron said angrily when his oldest child and only daughter Rose announced she and Scorpius were dating.

"It doesn't matter! And you can't stop it!" Rose yelled back, her true Weasley temper flaring. Ron gripped the edge of the table and looked to Hermione who was uncharacteristically quiet.

"I forbid you to see him!"

"I'll see him when I get back from holiday at school!" She reminded.

"Then you aren't going back to school!" Ron said drastically and Rose rolled her eyes.

"It's not just because he's a Malfoy, is it?" She said and Ron looked at her, his ear still pink. "It's because he's a boy. Dad, I'm seventeen. I'm a seventh-year. You're lucky you had this long without a serious boyfriend." With that she left the room and Ron flung himself in the chair. Hermione spoke up.

"She's right, you know."

"She's your daughter, of course she is."


End file.
